


summer days

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: Lucas convinces everyone that the pool a million miles from home is the best - or: the lifeguard AU that literally no one asked for.





	summer days

It should be illegal, to have a summer that is this hot. All he did today is get up, ate some cereal, and took a cold shower before putting on his swimming trunks and a tanktop, and yet 5 minutes into his bikeride towards the pool he is already soaking with sweat. He can feel his face glow despite the fact that he is wearing a snapback. At least there is a breeze, although it doesn’t seem to help him cool down at all. He can feel his phone buzz in his pocket. Probably Yann, texting to tell them he is 5 minutes late. Or maybe it’s Arthur, asking what’s taking them so long. He grabs his phone with one hand while he tries to keep his bike straight and fails. Good thing it’s still early, there is hardly a soul on the streets. Turns out he was wrong: it was Basile, letting them know he would bring some beers for this afternoon. Lucas doesn’t get why Basile feels the need to text them that, that has pretty much been their daily routine ever since school ended: they go to the swimmingpool, Basile is in charge of beer duty, Lucas brings a frisbee and speakers to play some music, and the rest takes care of water and snacks. 

Lucas texts back a quick thumbs up emoji. Just before he wants to put his phone away Arthur sends his predictable ‘why are you guys always late?’ text in the groupchat. Lucas rolls his eyes. Yann is typing something. He can already feel it coming. Yep, there it is: ‘We wouldn’t be late if Lucas wouldn’t make us go across the city for this specific swimmingpool.’ God damn it. He can’t type with one hand, instead he leaves them a voicemessage: ‘Stop complaining, it’s the best pool in Paris and it’s not that far. Anyway, I’ll be there in a minute’ he puts his phone away just as he arrives in the street where he’s suppose to be. He can’t believe they are giving him crap for this. He’s not that obvious, is he? His pocket vibrates again. It’s Arthur: ‘best swimmingpool in Paris? You mean that it has the hottest lifeguard, right? Because otherwise it’s just a pool, Lucas. You can’t fool us’. Shit. Maybe he wasn’t as subtle as he wanted to be. Okay, yes, fine, the lifeguard might have been the most gorgeous guy Lucas has ever seen in his life. And yes, he was hot. Very hot. But, like, there were other reasons for coming there. It wasn’t as busy as other pools, and it opened up at 10:00 instead of the usual 12:00, which meant more time to cool off in the pool. He really didn’t see what the big deal was. 

He walked towards the pool, stopping right before entering, grabbing the strap of his bag a little bit tighter. It’s fine, it will be fine. He has seen him almost daily. Eliott. Just thinking about his name makes his inside do flipflops. Get a grib, Lucas. You’ve got this. He sees Eliott before he sees Arthur: sitting on the lifeguard stand, reading a book. Lucas glances up to him while he walks past him, hoping his sunglasses will hide his gaze. Eliott is wearing the swimming trunks he loves the most: a dark red, paired with a white t-shirt. Well, that shade of red matches my face nicely, Lucas thinks to himself. Arthur waves him over, Lucas shoots him a quick nod and makes his way to him. They exchange some words of greetings and fist bumps. He let’s himself fall onto the towel he’s spread out next to Arthur’s. 

The rest of the gang arrives slowly but surely. Yann hardly takes the time to settle in, grabbing Lucas’ by his ankles and tugging him up to come swim with him. He tries not to look at Eliott as they approach the pool, he really does, but somehow his eyes always find him, even if he isn’t sitting on the stand, which happens to be the case right now: Eliott is making his rounds, walking up and down the side of the pool and lord help him, he has taken off his shirt. One thing Lucas doesn’t appreciate? The fact that swimming requires him to take off his sunglasses. He feels very naked without them, even more than he usually would wearing only his trunks. Eliott is fastly approaching, and if Lucas didn’t know better it would almost look like he is smirking at him? The heat must really be getting to him because there is no way Eliott would pay attention to him, let alone smirk at him. It’s almost as if Yann is reading his mind: 'Dude, he is totally checking you out’ Lucas turns towards Yann and glares at his smiling face. 'Come on, be serious. He is way too hot to even notice me.’ Yann keeps grinning, bouncing up and down: 'I am positive, man, and stop selling yourself short, you are a catch’ Yann looks at him pointedly before he jumps into the pool, leaving him to stand by himself just as Eliott makes his way over. Lucas feels himself grow even redder, feels Eliott’s eyes looking at him before he hears his voice: 'You should really put on some more sunscreen, you’re burning up.’ Lucas can’t believe this, is he… is he mocking him? Or is he serious? He turns to look at him, Eliott’s eyes are crinkling up, his smile taking over his entire face. It’s too much, he has to look away. Before he can say anything, Yann’s voice cuts through his thoughts: 'Lucas forgot his sunscreen, do you guys maybe have some in case of emergencies?’ Yann is avoiding his gaze, probably because he knows that he could kill him right now for this. He knows what he is doing and he doesn’t like it one bit. 'Of course, no problem. Come with me, Lucas’. Hearing Eliott say his name jerks his attention back to him, he almost looks shy, grinning at Lucas expectantly, holding his gaze as he walks backwards towards the mailbuilding. Lucas shoots Yann a deathglare before following him inside. 

Eliott is rumaging around in some cabinets, and Lucas feels more and more uncomfortable by the second. 'You know, it’s really no big deal, I’ll be fine, I’ve been lying in the sun every day, I’m sure it can take it by now’ Eliott turns around at that: 'Oh I know, I’ve seen you around here a lot, but you should always wear sunscreen. It’s really bad for your skin to lie in the sun without it, and you don’t want to ruin your beautiful complexion’. Lucas doesn’t know what stuns him more: the fact that Eliott has noticed him or the fact that he just freaking complimented him. Eliott chuckles quietly: 'You look really surprised. You thought you hadn’t caught my eye?’ Lucas glances up at him: 'Well, you must observe a lot of people, so no, I didn’t really think you would remember seeing me.’ Eliott looks down for a second before locking eyes with him: 'I saw you the first day I started to work here. You walked in with your friends, laughing, making jokes. It took you a minute to see me. But since then I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.’ Lucas can’t believe this is happening to him, but it is. Wow. His nerves have calmed down a bit, somehow Eliott’s words are soothing. 'Great, not only did my friends figure out my crush, turns out you were onto me as well.’ He regrets his choice of words as soon as they’ve left his mouth. Eliott’s face brightens even more, Lucas didn’t think that could be possible: 'Crush, huh? Well I am glad to have that confirmed, because now I don’t feel weird telling you that you are all I’ve been able to look at ever since I first saw you. You know, I am not going to complain about seeing you here every day, but I was wondering if maybe you’d like to see me someplace else instead? For example, tonight, in a bar across the street?’ Lucas feels his grin grow wider: 'I would love that. One question: do they have airconditioning?’

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first time posting someone on here instead of just on tumblr. it's short, but i am working up the courage to write longer stuff. hope you like it.
> 
> also come say hi to me on tumblr if you'd like: @jebentnietalleen


End file.
